The requirements for data storage, retrieval, and analysis have increased along with the need for cheaper and faster data storage devices. Data storage devices, such as disc drives, solid state drives, solid state hybrid drives, etc., store data to various different recording media. This requires various non-volatile storage methods. Disc drives are widely used as data storage device in computing systems. To meet the increasing needs, disc drives providers have traditionally increased the capacity of the disc drives by increasing the density of recording on the disc drives. At the same time, given the vast amount of data being stored and processed by users as well as the competitiveness of the industry, storage device providers are under pressure to continue driving down the unit cost.